


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(28)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [28]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(28)（文：十甫）

高砂一马望着眼前这气势迫人的红头，完全不同于前阵子在扣留室期间见到的那副自大又自以为是的模样。此刻的他，给予他的感觉似乎有更多的悲天悯人。

“你们最想捉的是我，带我一人回去就是了，不要牵扯到其他人。”樱木冷静地说道，双眼直视着高砂一马，一眨也不眨。

在他的炯炯目光下，高砂一马不禁吞了一口唾液，他觉得自己的气势输他了，忍不住想要答应他的要求。

突然，口袋里的手提电话响起，高砂一马连忙向身后的众人打了一个手势，然后走到一旁接听。只见他不断点头称是，眼睛则不断瞄向樱木。

趁着高砂一马接听电话的空档，清田信长走到樱木的面前，一脸的不屑，并揶揄道，“红毛猴，你以为在菜市买菜呀，可以讨价还价？他们与你一样，都犯了罪，等着坐牢吧！哼！”

樱木抿了抿嘴，握了握拳头，又放开，“我知道你们的上司牧绅一最想见的是我。把我带回去就够了，何必牵扯到其他人？”

“只要是有犯罪的，牧都想见，何止你一人！不过，现在……哼！若不是你们，牧就不会……”

“清田，请记着你的职务。”神宗一郎又出言阻止清田。

清田抿紧了嘴，不再说话了，只是不断向樱木以及他身后的霍士众人瞪眼。

樱木看着清田又看了看神宗一郎，心想，「牧绅一为什么会辞职？看这个清田一脸悲愤，而神则一副木然神色，牧绅一似乎是被迫离职的……」

不一会，高砂一马又走了回来，他清了清喉咙道，“高头警司有令，先将干扰股票交易的嫌犯HANA……嗯…樱木花道带回警局审讯，霍士的众人则暂缓扣押，神宗一郎与清田信长，你们二人负责留守霍士，监视他们的行动。鬼冢铁男，你跟我一起回总部，另有任务指派予你。”接着转头望着樱木，向他做了一个请的手势，虽然他故作冷静，但他的脸上却有掩不住的喜色。

樱木点了点头，随即又摇了摇头，“我可不可以先跟一个人道别？”

“红毛猴，不要太天真了！你以为你是谁？真的可以讨价还价？不要在这里浪费我们的时间，也不要浪费纳税人的金钱！警告你，别想再搞鬼！高砂，快点把他带走，这人最是狡猾不过了，要提防他半路逃走。”清田见樱木一再要求，拖拖拉拉的，似乎在盘算着逃脱的计谋，于是出言警告。

岂知，他不说话还好，一说话，高砂一马就想跟他抬摃，「臭小子没大没小！我今天就要让你知道谁说话算数！”于是，他对樱木说道，“法律不外人情，我们虽是执法者，但也有温情的一面。你想跟情人话别吧？要打电话的话，随便你，不过，只限五分钟。”说完，瞄了清田一眼，只见他气得脸都涨红了，心里不禁大乐。他原本与清田信长交好，但自从牧绅一离职后，清田就一直跟代替牧职位的他唱反调，常让他在众手下面前尴尬不已。因此他对清田早已怨恨在心，恨不得除之为快，现在只不过是让他尝尝尴尬的滋味，还有更多对付他的手段等在后头呢！

“不必拨电话，他就在霍士。”樱木淡淡地说道，然后转身向霍士的人走去。

正当霍士的众人以为樱木是向牆上的电脑走去，并自以为是地认为，樱木是想向晴子话别时，却见他停在一个人的面前。

吓～流川枫！

众人都瞪大了眼睛，彩子更捂着嘴以防自己叫出声来……

只见樱木对流川说道，“狐狸，欠你的房租和饭菜钱，我已准备好了，在你房间的抽屉，就是放着纪念钞的那格。总共是一万元，一块钱也没欠你的。”说着，忍不住笑了起来。

流川动了动唇，似乎说话了，却又似骂了一句惯语，“白痴”。

樱木随即停止了笑容，抿了抿嘴，然后轻声骂道，“臭狐狸～我哪有吃那么多？”

接着就见樱木举起手拂了拂流川的头发，说道，“……还欠你的两张纪念钞……恐怕还不了了……”

他双眼深深地望着流川半晌，本拂着流川头发的手，此时抚上他的脸，拇指轻轻地摩挲着，“狐狸～千万要记得，别随便到公厕去了，那里危险，知道吗？”……然后趋嘴在他的脸颊一亲，随即就欲转身离开。

倏地，流川伸手勾着樱木的颈项，并趋唇向樱木的唇吻去。

突然被吻的樱木先是怔了一下，随即就用双手紧紧地圈抱着流川，热烈地回吻。

两人在众目睽睽之下，激烈地拥吻，除了不断地加深唇上的咬合度，更用力地将对方往自己身上挤压，似乎要将对方融进体内似的。

他们两人忘我地激吻，无视旁人地紧拥，彷彿过了今天就不再有明天，让一旁的众人看了也不禁黯然神伤，彩子更无声地泪流满颊……

她从来不知道，向来冷漠、没有感情似的流川，原来可以爱得那么深，爱得那么勇敢……

她好像在今天才认识这个流川枫似的，那么地热情，那么地痴情。原来，他冷漠的背后竟蕴藏了那么炙热的感情，而且只为一个人释放。

可惜……

彩子不禁双手掩脸，蹲下身哭了起来。

她不愿再看了……

因为，她不忍心看他们分离……

顺着脸颊流入口中的泪水，咸咸的，却带有更多的苦味，一如她诠释流川的爱情。

流川，你的爱情是苦的，你知道吗？

彩子在心里喊道。她不忍心，真的不忍心……于是哭得更凶，好像那个嚐着爱情苦果的人──是她。

彩子的呐喊，流川听不到。

即使听到，他也置若罔闻。

爱情苦果是什么？他不知道。他只知道，从他爱上樱木的那一刻，爱情就远离了他。

他与樱木没有未来，他自己很清楚。然而，他不后悔。

过去二十多年来，他以冷漠伪装自己，拒绝所有人的靠近，只因为觉得世上没有一人了解他。即使是面对父母，他也不愿揭下自己的伪装。尔后，一场无情大火夺去他的双亲，他的伪装也随之在一夕之间在皮上生了根，再也揭不下来。然而，他心底炙热的感情并不因他外在的冷漠而浇熄，反而在等待着更狂烈地燃烧以及释放。

他一直都在等待着一个让他一触即发的人。

樱木花道。

遇上他，爱上他……

白～痴……

流川热烈地拥吻着樱木，感受到他更激烈的回应，心中那股澎湃不已的热情更是在体内到处乱窜。于是，吻得更深，抱得更紧……

第一次主动吻樱木，原本只想迫他将DIC5-E6-BEL5H贴在他身上。可是一吻之下，他再也控制不了自己的感情──纵使已做好心理准备，纵使知道总有一天樱木会离自己而去……然而绝不是现在！

「白痴！不准离开！」流川在脑中不断发出“狂吼”的同时，手与唇更紧紧地牵绊着樱木，很狂，很野，很悲哀……

面对着一反冷静，变得狂野的流川，樱木唯有以更狂更激烈的方式回应着流川的热情。他紧紧地圈箍着流川的身体，狠狠地吻咬着他的唇，直到微感窒息，也不愿意放开他。

脑、唇、手、身体乃至体内的每一个细胞都深深地感受到流川对他的不捨，他又何尝捨得离开他了？

从第一次初遇，吻上他的那一刻开始，他的心就被他的眼神牵动了。虽然很早就知道自己不能与他有任何牵绊，但每当碰上他挑衅的眼光，自己就是忍不住接受挑战，进而故意激怒他，与他拌嘴、打架，让这个外表冷漠的人释放心底的感觉……

直到知道他对自己动心，他才惊觉自己所犯的错。想要抽身时，却发觉自己早已泥足深陷。他那一句，“我绝不后悔”感动的，不只是他的心，还有他的灵魂。

如今，他只觉得后悔。

……后悔与他在一起太迟！

狐狸～

你知道我也很喜欢你吗？喜欢，非常喜欢……无论是在我活着的时空，还是回到有女人的时空里，我也只喜欢你一人。

没说出口的真心，樱木此刻通过紧拥、深吻传达给流川。

“喂！你们吻够了没有？”一把不烦恼的声音，倏地打断了两人的绵绵情意，也将众人从恍惚之中拉回现实。

“樱木花道，我给你的话别时间早就超过了，对你可说是宽限至极，快跟我们走吧！别浪费我的时间！”高砂一马催促道。

樱木放开流川，然后再深深望他一眼。突然，手按流川的颈，又再次吻住了他。

然而，这一次却很快就离开了他的唇，转而亲向他的耳垂、脸颊……

如此缠绵不捨，让高砂一马的眉头皱成一线，脸色愈发铁青。他握了握拳头，然后吩咐铁男道，“去将樱木花道给我扣起来。”

铁男应声而去。

霍士众人对铁男怒目而视，使他极之不自然地穿过霍士众人走向樱木与流川。

每走一步，手上拿着的手拷就匡啷一声，似乎在警示着樱木：“我来了，快束手就擒吧！”

本想着如何用强将手拷扣上樱木的手时，樱木却转身走向他，自愿让他扣上。然后，回头对流川一笑，“别了，狐狸……保重！”

“等一下！”声音低沉有力。

樱木停下脚步，惊奇地转头看着流川，只见他缓缓地说道，“这白痴的一切，我最清楚。我可以提供你们从他口中得不到的消息。”

冷冰冰的声音，使密室里的空气顿时降温，冻结了所有人的血……

  
本贴由十甫于2003年10月29日04:06:18在“N2”发表


End file.
